How I met All Time Low (sample)
by niquiedward
Summary: Hey guy Niquiedward here this is a sample of a story I got going on tell me if I should publish the rest of my story on here of just not bother if you like dont forget to favorite and follow me and my stories thanks for the feedback guys


I am sitting in my living room it is my birthday which is July 13 as I am looking at stuff on my laptop my mom says "Seth your dad and I got you something" I look up and ask "what is it mom?" She pulls one blue ticket from her purse I grab it and it reads ATL,PTV,FIR,and SWS summer jam tour in Central Park,NYC I look up and ask "just one?" she answers with "we wanted you to have the experience by yourself" I hug them both as I run to my room to pack I get my clothes packed and jump in the car my parents drive me to the airport and put me on the plane and say "call us when you get there" I look and say "will do I love you guys." The plane lands around 12:00 am I get off and go to the hotel my mom has paid for me I get to my room and I can see the concert being set up from my room I pull out my phone and slide the lock screen and type my password 1-1-0-9 I tap the phone symbol and type mom in the search bar and it pops up with my mother's number I tap call and hold the phone to my ear and my mother answers after the third ring she says "how was your flight" I answer "it was good and I just got back and I'm super tired so I think I am gonna go to sleep ok?" I hang up after my mom and I say goodbye I lie down and fall asleep.I woke up and grabbed the 13,000 dollars mom gave me and stood up and went to go get breakfast I went down to this little coffee shop on the counter and sat at the counter and asked for two boston cream doughnuts and a large coffee to go I hear the door bell jingle and I turn to see Jack Barakat the lead guitarist for All Time Low I look in awe and he sits next to me and asks for the same thing I asked for I take a sip of coffee as he asks "hey kid what's your name?" I turn to him and ask "are you talking to me?" he nods and I just stare for a couple seconds and say "umm Seth Myers" and he is about to say his name when I cut him off and say "Jack Barakat how would I not know your name you are my favorite guitarist and about the cutest boy I have ever seen,no homo" I smile at him as he smiles and says "thanks and you're not to bad yourself." We both laugh at what just happened as I take the ticket out of my pocket he says "oh you comin to the show?" I nod and say "my mom let me come on my own" he looks and says "you are alone here huh weird but you wanna see something awesome?" I nod again and he stands up and gestures for me to follow him I open the door as we walk down the street I hear some girls screaming behind us I turn and see four girls and they start running up to Jack as he looks at me and mouths "help" I say "ladies Jack and I are on a clock so please leave" the girls get off him and starts to walk away. I turn and we fist bump as we walk into the concert venue and I turn to see The rest of ATL The lead singer Alex Gaskarth the bassist Zack Merrick and the drummer Rian Dawson I turn to Jack and say "are you kidding me I get to meet the rest!" He turns and gives one of his famous half smiles/smirks and says "better yet you get to hang with us" I turn and look crazy happy I run up to Alex and hug him and say "sorry I just really love you guys you are one of the best bands that have lived!" Alex smiles and says "it's fine and thanks man for the support" He looks at Jack and says "this is the kid you texted us about?" I look at Jack as he nods and says "this kid is crazy about us man we had to hang with him" I turn to Zack and they give me handshakes I walk over to Jack and we fist bump as I turn Alex says "hey kid wanna see our bus" I look at him and say "yes please" we walk to their tour bus and Alex holds the door open for me and the rest of the guys I look at the leather couch that is right in front of the door of the bus I sit down as Jack gets out his guitar and starts to play a rift and after he's done I fist bump him and say "man that was sweet!" I look over at the window and see another band's tour bus pull up and you will never guess who it was I see a giant FIR on the side of the bus I tap Alex and ask "is that Falling In Reverse?" Alex nods and says "yeah but Ronnie doesn't like strangers that we introduce till after the show I nod and say so what are you guys playing tonight then Jack leans down and says "wait and see" I stand up and say "this was super fun but have to go to the hotel and change and shower for tonight brb guys" I hop down the bus stairs and turn and see Jack following me and he looks at me and I ask "dude what are you doing?" He says "what there is a pool there right I haven't been in one of those since maybe like two years ago on the Vans 2012 warped tour so I am hitting that and Alex is coming with" I nod and say "well then come on" we get back to my hotel and we go our separate ways and I am in the shower when I hear my phone go off I reach my hand out and slide answer and press speaker phone and I hear Jack yelling in the background as I hear Alex say "dude we need to get changed because we wont make it to the bus in time for the show" I say "ok umm my room is 365 ok?" Alex says "thanks man" I hang up and get out of the shower dry off and get ready to go when I hear the knock on the door I open it and Jack and Alex are standing there soaking wet I hand them towels and say "one of you take a shower while the other watches tv and then switch ok?" Jack pulls Alex back as he goes to get into the bathroom and slams the door as he runs in and locks it and says "haha to slow loser I throw a towel to Alex as he sits next to me I say "so how is the tour going and where is heading next" he looks at me and says "great and we are going to Houston,TX next" I say "man I have always wanted to go to Houston" Alex looks over and says "this is gonna sound crazy but you are like one of the coolest people I know how would you like to come on the summer jam tour with us?" I look at him in disbelief and say "are you serious cause if so I say yes please man this is gonna be awesome!"


End file.
